Turn Into Roadkill
Turn Into Roadkill is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the fifth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Gluttony Grove district of Evergrace. Plot After their discoveries, Felix and the player quickly rushed over to the local car racing corner of the district, trying to prevent the Glutton Killer's killings. However, once they arrive, cars whizzed by, signaling the duo that they were too late. As they headed to one of the race’s checkpoints, they heard an explosion and they soon saw a car go up in a massive fire. After scurrying to the explosion, the player discovered the almost indistinguishable body of French street driver Leonidas Mercier in the charred seat. After confirming from rival driver Ryan Perrier that they only allowed the car’s mechanics to tinker with the car, it was confirmed that it was sabotage. The team also suspected flag girl Morrigan Lee and socialite Clarissa Rivke after finding her purse in the garage the car was located at before the murder. After all the events, Seamus was coughing heavily and covered in soot, saying that there was a fire occurring in the victim's apartment. After the detectives hurried to the apartment, they managed to extinguish the flames, but not before the fire had engulfed half of the apartment. They then investigated the half-burned apartment before they found clues to suspect the victim's grieving father Colin Mercier and the victim's girlfriend and Mayor Dave Whiston's daughter, Alissa Whiston, before they found out that Morrigan had came to the station, telling the detectives that she was sure that the victim's rival driver had lit the victim's apartment on fire after seeing him with a lighter. The detectives calmed Morrigan down before confronting Ryan about lighting the victim's apartment on fire. He denied the claims as he was attempting to light a cigarette in the victim's apartment. After calming the two suspects down, they continued to investigate Leonidas's murder, eventually arresting Colin in the murder of his own son. They confronted Colin about the murder but he denied the accusations against him until Felix confronted him about his old racing days, which made Colin snap. He then explained that his son was not like the same old Leonidas that he remembered as a young kid, explaining that his son's fame and glory had blinded him and made him a person who didn't care about his own family. Colin then explained that he had wanted to street race with his son again after years, however Leonidas told him that he didn't need a fat gluttonous old man in the way of his victory and his well deserved glory. Angry that his son had neglected his family, he decided to rig his own son's steering wheel with explosives so the victim could go out in a blaze of glory like he wanted, only more literal. Felix then sent the disgraced father to trial, where Judge Dosett sentenced the man to 30 years in prison for his son's murder. Shortly after, Katelyn came, telling them that Colin's police transport car had been attacked. After Colin's police transport car had been attacked, Katelyn and the player hurried to the street where the street racing had occurred earlier. They then recovered Colin's body, which revealed that the Glutton Killer had stolen his heart. However, as Jason had gone missing, Sophia and Seamus autopsied Colin's body, revealing that the Glutton Killer had broken Colin out of his cuffs before killing him. They then hurried back to the murder scene, where they discovered traces of machine oil on Colin's broken handcuffs, which led the detectives to find Ryan and ask him if he saw someone snoop around. Ryan then explained that he had noticed recently that someone had stolen his trusty switchblade in the racing car garage. The detectives discovered a bloodstained switchblade that belonged to Ryan in a toolbox inside the racing garage. They then sent the switchblade to Seamus, who revealed that the blood belonged to, not only Colin, but to Penelope O'Callaghan, the waitress who was slain by the Glutton Killer previously. Seamus then told them that he had found a sample of dirt on the blade, which he had fed to his newest prototype invention that could analyze a large number of laboratory samples. The inventor then revealed that his prototype machine had revealed that the dirt sample came from an abandoned playground located in the abandoned sector of Gluttony Grove. Meanwhile, a frightened Alissa came to the station explaining that someone had broken into the victim's half-burnt apartment. The player and Felix then went to the victim's apartment, where they found Jason's locket inside a tipped over vase. They then confronted Jason, who revealed that he knew some of the victims of the Glutton Killer and that he just wanted to stop the bloodshed occurring, even if it meant breaking into the victim's apartment for clues. They then reassured Jason that they would find the Glutton Killer. Shortly after, Chief Wakefield told the player and Katelyn to head to the abandoned corner of Gluttony Grove to track down the cannibal killer once and for all. Summary Victim *'Leonidas Mercier' (found dead in his blasted car) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Steering Wheel' Killer *'Colin Mercier' Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in explosives * This suspect drinks Mazundan coffee * This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in explosives * This suspect drinks Mazundan coffee * This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Mazundan coffee Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has dark hair Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in explosives * This suspect drinks Mazundan coffee * This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears sunglasses * This suspect has dark hair Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in explosives * This suspect drinks Mazundan coffee * This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has dark hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in explosives. *The killer drinks Mazundan coffee. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer wears sunglasses. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Racing Zone. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Ryan Perrier) *Interrogate Ryan about the explosion that occurred. (New Crime Scene: Street Racers' Garage) *Investigate Street Racers' Garage. (Clues: Checkered Flag, Handbag) *Examine Checkered Flag. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Prints Identified; New Suspect: Morrigan Lee) *Ask Morrigan about the victim's murder that had occurred. *Examine Handbag. (Result: Locked Locket) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Locket Unlocked; New Suspect: Clarissa Rivke) *Ask Clarissa Rivke about the victim's murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Steering Wheel) *Analyze Steering Wheel. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Rigged Steering Wheel; Attribute: The killer drinks Mazundan coffee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in explosives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Half-Burned Apartment. (Clues: Half-Burnt Photo, Victim's Home Phone, Burning Debris) *Examine Half-Burnt Photo. (Result: Victim's Father Identified; New Suspect: Colin Mercier) *Inform the victim's father of his son's murder. (Attribute: Colin drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Victim's Home Phone. (Result: Last Called; New Suspect: Alissa Whiston) *Inform Alissa Whiston of her boyfriend's death. (Attribute: Alissa has knowledge in explosives) *Examine Burning Debris. (Result: Strange Bracelet) *Analyze Strange Bracelet. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record; New Crime Scene: Car Wreckage) *Investigate Car Wreckage. (Clues: Wrecked Magazine, Torn Pieces) *Examine Wrecked Magazine. (Result: Orange Powder) *Examine Orange Powder. (Result: Orange Eyeshadow) *Confront Morrigan about the wrecked magazine. (Attribute: Morrigan has a criminal record, has knowledge in explosives and drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Confront Clarissa about the victim harassing her. (Attribute: Clarissa drinks Mazundan coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ryan about having a lighter in the victim's apartment. (Attribute: Ryan has knowledge of explosives, has a criminal record and drinks Mazundan coffee; New Crime Scene: Burning Couch) *Investigate Burning Couch. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Box of Chocolates) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Alissa bout the victim cheating on her. (Attribute: Alissa has a criminal record and drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Victim's Trophy) *Analyze Victim's Trophy. (09:00:00) *Confront Colin about smashing his son's trophy. (Attribute: Colin has a criminal record and has knowledge of explosives) *Investigate Display of Tools. (Clues: Blackened Car Part, Locked Toolbox) *Examine Locked Tool Box. (Result: Burnt Plastic) *Analyze Bloody Plastic. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Blackened Car Part. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Are What You Eat (5/6). (No stars) You Are What You Eat (5/6) *Investigate Street Racing Zone. (Clue: Colin's Body) *Autopsy Colin's Body. (09:00:00) *Investigate Car Wreckage. (Clue: Colin's Handcuffs) *Examine Colin's Handcuffs. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Greasy Substance. (Result: Machine Oil) *Ask Ryan Perrier if he saw anyone around. (Reward: Street Racer's Outfit) *Investigate Street Racers' Garage. (Clue: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Bloodstained Knife) *Analyze Bloodstained Knife. (03:00:00) *See what Alissa saw in the victim's apartment. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Half-Burned Apartment. (Clue: Tipped Over Vase) *Examine Tipped Over Vase. (Result: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Jason's Locket) *Confront Jason about breaking into the victim's apartment. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Gluttony Grove